List of Church organizations
Article below taken from Wiipedia on 21.06.2009 The worldwide network of Scientology organizations consists of numerous entities and corporations, located in the United States as well as in other countries. All these organizations are interrelated and connected through an internal hierarchy system, which is called the "Command Channels of Scientology"Cover sheet of the booklet "The Command Channels of Scientology, Exhibit of CSI's application for tax-exempt status, Los Angeles, 1988. At the top of the "Command Channels" are management corporations, such as the Religious Technology Center, the Church of Spiritual Technology or the Church of Scientology International, who own and license the Scientology trademarks and service marks to other entities and corporations within the internal hierarchy system of the networkForm 1023 - Application for Recognition of Exemption Under Section 501 (c) (3) of the Internal Revenue Code - Church of Scientology International, Washington, DC, August 18th, 1993. Within the sphere of the upper Scientology management exist also several corporations with specific functions with regards to publication, distribution, administration and finances. Examples are the Scientology-owned publishing house Bridge Publications or the World Institute of Scientology Enterprises, which promotes and sells Scientology services to businesses and entrepreneurs. Below the Scientology management are Scientology service organizations ("Churches"), who deliver Scientology services to its members, and so-called secular Scientology organization, who seek to introduce the overall "technology" of the organization's founder L. Ron Hubbard in various parts of today's society. Examples are the Florida-based service organization Church of Scientology Flag Service Organization, Inc., the German "Scientology Kirche Hannover e.V."Official website of the Church of Scientology of Hannover in Germany, retrieved on May 17th, 2008 or local chapters of the Citizens Commission on Human Rights, an organization that seeks to abolish any form of psychiatry. Most of the Scientology organizations in a geographical area, secular or otherwise, are members of the Clear Expansion Committee, with the goal of clearing the entire community and establishing a Scientology world. In a response to questions by the Internal Revenue Service (IRS) with regards to its application for tax exemption under section 501(c)3) of the Internal Revenue Code, the Church of Scientology International provided to the IRS a list of Scientology corporations and entities, categorized by their functions and activitiesList of Scientology Corporations and Organizations - Response to Second Series of Questions (June 29, 1992), Pages 1-1 - 1-66, Church of Scientology International, Los Angeles, California, probably August 18th, 1993. Management Organizations Principal Organizations * Religious Technology Center (RTC) * Church of Spiritual Technology (CST) * Church of Scientology International (CSI) * Church of Scientology of California (CSC) Trademark Service Organizations * Inspector General Network (IGN) * IGN International AB * Dianetics Centers International (DCI) * Dianetics Foundation International (DFI) * Hubbard Dianetics Foundation (HDF) * WISE, Inc. Financial Trusts * Author's Family Trust * Church of Scientology Religious Trust (CSRT) * Scientology International Reserves Trust (SIRT) * Trust for Scientologists * United States Parishioners Trust * Flag Ship Trust (FST) * International Publications Trust * Scientology Defense Trust Financial Service Organizations * SOR Services Ltd. * Nesta Investments Ltd. * FSO Oklahoma Investments Corporation * Theta Management Ltd. (TML) Publishing Houses & Publication Organizations * Golden Era Productions * Author Services Inc. (ASI) * Bridge Publications Inc. (BPI) * New Era Publications ApS * Scientology Publications Ltd. Secular & Social Management Entities * Association for Better Living and Education International (ABLE) * Applied Scholastics Inc. * Citizens Commission on Human Rights International (CCHR) * Criminon International * Narconon International * Way to Happiness Foundation International * World Institute of Scientology Enterprises International (WISE) Other Management Organizations * Church of Scientology Celebrity Centre International (CC Int.) * International Hubbard Ecclesiastical League of Pastors (IHELP) * Scientology Missions International (SMI) Service Organizations Advanced Organizations * Church of Scientology Flag Service Organization, Inc. * Church of Scientology Flag Ship Service Organization * Church of Scientology Western United States * Church of Scientology Advanced Organization Saint Hill Europe & Africa * Church of Scientology Religious Education College, Inc. * Church of Scientology, Inc. Membership Organizations Unincorporated Associations *International Association of Scientologists (IAS) * Hubbard Association of Scientologists International (HASI) Membership Service Organizations * International Association of Scientologists Administrations, N.V. (IASA) * Membership Services Administrations (UK) Ltd. (MSA) References